<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At your mercy by 3limas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563164">At your mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas'>3limas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Car Sex, F/M, Power Imbalance, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/3limas/pseuds/3limas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodyguard Do is the newest addition to your wealthy family’s private security staff, and his loyalty knows no rivalry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Reader, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At your mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I felt like I owed myself a nice Kyungsoo smut where he wouldn’t have to share the spotlight with anybody else, so here it is!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You couldn’t almost <em> believe </em>your luck when you opened your instagram DMs to Sehun’s message telling you he was in the city too.</p><p>You’d only been there for three days and you had already burned a hole in your mom’s credit card. You had enthusiastically agreed to come with her on your dad’s business trip at first, only to later find out there was literally nothing to do apart from chilling in the hotel pool or going to shops who weren’t even half as big or exclusive as the ones you frequented in Seoul. So this —Sehun coincidentally being in the same city, and now inviting you to a party in the hotel he was staying in—, was like a miracle to you.</p><p>You looked up from your phone with a big smile on your face, first to the multitude of shopping bags occupying the seat in front of you, then a little to the side, to your bodyguard, who was scanning the busy cafe with his perpetual stern look on his face. He was never one to loosen up and have a little fun, not even when your dad wasn’t around. You had always suspected it, ever since he’d started to work for your family a few months ago, but you’d confirmed it in these past couple of days during which you’d been using him as your confidant and friend of sorts, simply out of a lack of actual friends to talk to.</p><p>You put your coffee down on the table in front of you, and leaned over it to reach for one of the shopping bags. Clicking your tongue to get your bodyguard’s attention, you pulled two dresses from the bag.</p><p>“What do you think about one of these for a rooftop party?”</p><p>Bodyguard Do just gave you a puzzled look. A puzzled look that meant there were a thousand questions roaming around in his mind at that moment. But it was not his job to ask questions, so he didn’t.</p><p>“I like the white dress.” He succinctly answered.</p><p>“Right?” You beamed at him. “I thought so too! We’re going to a party tonight.” You explained, as you picked up your phone and started texting Sehun back. “We’ll take the Mercedes. I’ll text you after dinner to let you know when we’re leaving, so don’t put your phone on silent.” You instructed.</p><p>Bodyguard Do nodded at your command, ever so obediently, and immediately went back to his assigned personal security duties.</p><p>“Yes, miss.”</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>You loved your new white designer dress. It was short and draped. It made your figure look mature and inviting, and after you emphasized your curves with moderate amounts of body glitter, you looked completely irresistible.</p><p>If there was one good thing about partying in a city where no one knew you, it was the freedom to wear just whatever you felt like without being judged. If your friends knew you weren’t wearing any underwear underneath your dress, you would never hear the end of it. But tonight it’d be just you, Sehun, and a bunch of strangers. And you had the feeling Sehun wouldn’t exactly <em> mind </em>getting a glimpse of your nipples poking through the white fabric of your dress. </p><p>You bit your lip as you stared at your reflection in the mirror. Gosh, the mere thought of it had you feeling giddy like a 16 year old about to go to her first grown-up party. You didn’t even care if you didn’t end up having that much fun. This was going to be a memorable experience either way.</p><p>Bodyguard Do was already waiting for you in the hallway when you exited your room.</p><p>“Let’s get going.” You said. “There’s no need to rush. Actually, before we go, can you take some pictures of me next to the car?” You added, pouting at him just to pretend you felt even remotely bad about asking him to do this sort of thing. “For my Instagram.”</p><p>“Sure, miss.” He answered, unbothered as always.</p><p>“Yay!” You did a little cheerful clap. “You take great pictures, did you know? I’m gonna take advantage of you more often back home. Just be aware.”</p><p>Bodyguard Do just gave you a polite smile. Gosh, the patience of this man! No wonder he was your favorite bodyguard.</p><p>He was a sweetheart. There was no other way to put it. Other bodyguards simply did their job. The worst ones even made annoyed faces after following you inside the fifteenth or sixteenth boutique in one afternoon! But bodyguard Do endured that, and more, without ever showing the slightest hint of annoyance.</p><p>Oh, you’d had to fight tooth and nail against your sisters to get him assigned as your personal bodyguard over them. His addition to your family’s personal security staff had caused great turmoil at home from the very first moment he’d set foot under your roof.</p><p>Because he wasn’t just young and attractive. He always went the extra mile too. He usually did things like chivalrously offer you his hand to help you walk down the stairs; cover your shoulders with his own suit jacket when it was cold, or use it to shield your miniskirt from suspiciously prying eyes when you were getting out of the car. He carried your shopping bags, he opened doors and pushed elevator buttons for you… He even carried gel band-aids for your sore feet. He really was a gift from the heavens. There was not, and there had never been, anyone like him in the very exclusive private security company your dad had been hiring for over a decade now. And if you had to blackmail your sisters with 100% classified information about their Saturday night whereabouts just to get them to give up on him, you wouldn’t even think twice.</p><p>As soon as you reached the basement where your hotel’s parking garage was, you ran to perch yourself on the Mercedes hood and waited for bodyguard Do to take the picture (or pictures; it was never just one). </p><p>He had such a serious look on his face while he adjusted the settings on your phone’s camera it was almost funny to watch. A bit disappointing, even, considering that he had shown no reaction to your lack of underwear. It was a bit unlikely he hadn’t noticed you weren’t wearing any panties, and practically impossible he hadn’t seen the contrast of your dark nipples against your white dress, but maybe he was just immovable like that. Either way, the pictures turned out nicely, and they instantly boosted your mood and your ego.</p><p>Shortly afterwards, you entered the car, made yourself comfortable in the back seat, and started texting Sehun as soon as bodyguard Do started the engine. Knowing him, he wouldn’t even read your messages until way after you had arrived at the party, but it was alright. You were ready to flirt around, have fun, and ignore him until you made him regret not having searched for you earlier. </p><p>You were overflowing with confidence, and everything seemed perfect. The precursor to a wonderful night.</p><p>Even the party seemed beautiful once you arrived there. The hotel wasn’t the fanciest you’d seen, and the rooftop wasn’t very big, but it had a pool and a great view of the city with all its night lights and colors. If this wasn’t your third night in town, you would’ve even thought it was a nice city to stop by.</p><p>True to your calculations, it took Sehun a good forty-five minutes to finally make his appearance anywhere close to your range of vision. Forty-five long minutes you spent sipping on your fancy cocktail, effectively getting to the point where the word “tipsy” no longer accurately described your state, and dancing with a very stiff bodyguard Do. Sometimes you honestly wondered how come he hadn’t quit the job yet.</p><p>Despite all this, the glint of hunger in Sehun’s eyes when he spotted you made it all worthwhile. And when he finally approached you, whispering in your ear and holding you close to him by your waist, you felt effectively triumphant.</p><p>You accepted the drink he bought for you, and then spent a good chunk of the next hour rubbing yourself against him, dancing and flirting until he eventually lowered your mouth to your ear with a wobbly smile and said:</p><p>“Your bodyguard staring is making me nervous. Can’t you tell him to go fuck off?”</p><p>You held back a smile and nodded, and tried not to sound too excited when you told bodyguard Do to have some non-alcoholic drink at the bar while he waited for you. You expected to be back in twenty or thirty minutes. However, that extent of time became much, much shorter after Sehun surprised you by insistently refusing to wear a condom to do it.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Bodyguard Do saw you fuming as you approached him, and instantly straightened up in his seat. You didn’t even look at him, just made a hand sign for him to follow you.</p><p>“C’mon, we’re leaving.” You spat, your voice barely raising over all the noise.</p><p>He followed you at once, quickly catching up to your hurried steps.</p><p>“Is there something wrong, miss?” He asked, taking care to not let the worry show up in his voice.</p><p>“Nothing that you need to know about.” You replied, bluntly.</p><p>He shut up straight away, already familiar with the kind of attitude from you that suggested that any further remarks would not be welcome. Dutifully as always, he followed you into the elevator on the corner of the rooftop and pushed the button to the underground floor.</p><p>You groaned and leaned into the elevator mirror. It was cold and it woke you up a bit, but you were still so drunk everything was spinning around you.</p><p>You didn’t know if you were more mad or disappointed. No, actually, you were furious. Didn’t he have a mouth and hands to use? Why so much insistence on doing it raw? What a way to ruin all of his chances with you AND your night, all at once.</p><p>“I can’t believe I’m really going to go back to the hotel like this.” You whined, perfectly aware that you were sounding exactly like a child throwing a tantrum, but not really caring. “Why must everything in this city suck? Even parties! Ugh… my feet are killing me.”</p><p>Bodyguard Do kept silent next to you. The elevator reached the garage floor with a “ding” sound, and the automatic door opened before you.</p><p>“Gimme your hand.” You told bodyguard Do, holding our yours.</p><p>Bodyguard Do offered his arm to you. You grabbed it, and mentally prepared yourself for the upcoming slow, wobbly, and painful walk back to the dark corner of the parking garage where the Mercedes was. You weren’t so drunk yet that you wouldn’t mind walking barefoot on the cold concrete, so you’d have to endure your high heels for another very long forty or fifty meters. Thankfully, you could always count on bodyguard Do for support. It was a shame he didn’t have a backpack with him, because you were sure if he did, he’d magically pull a pair of flats from it to save your night.</p><p>Halfway there, bodyguard Do released your arm to remove his suit jacket and drop it over your shoulders, like he often did. You snuggled into the warm, perfumed fabric. So maybe he wasn’t Mary Poppins, but he was still thoughtful and patient like no one else.</p><p>“We’re almost there, miss. C’mon, just a few steps more.”</p><p>It felt like an eternity until you finally got to the car and bodyguard Do opened the rear door for you. As soon as you felt your butt hit the cushioned seat, you let yourself fall on your back and just laid there for a while, with your legs dangling out of the door, staring at the ceiling. You let out a huge sigh. </p><p>Then, to your surprise, you felt bodyguard Do’s hands on your left foot. You craned your neck to look at him. He’d knelt down at your feet and was currently fighting with the many clasps and straps in your high heels to free you from them. Well, this was new. </p><p>You let your head fall back on the seat. Gosh, this man… This gorgeous, thoughtful, devoted man...</p><p>His fingers on your ankle were making you ticklish, and you involuntarily shook your leg at nearly every brush of his skin on yours, making his job even harder than it already was.</p><p>“Miss…” You heard him complain in a murmur of sorts. </p><p>His voice sounded hoarse. Was he finally getting fed up with you after all he’d had to endure? Was this the last straw? You hadn’t asked him to do this, though… A warm hand on the fleshiest part of your leg suddenly cut your train of thought and sent your body into a frenzy.</p><p>After a short second, you realized: he was just trying to make you still.</p><p>“Opps, sorry.” You giggled.</p><p>You were too damn horny to think straight, though. You were hyperfocusing on the touch of his hand on your skin and on the fact that, from his current position, there was no way he hadn’t seen you weren’t wearing panties under your dress. </p><p>Your entire body was tingling. A certain feeling was tightening in your gut, and every time you looked at him he was frowning, his expression focused, his plush lips pursed in a concentrated gesture. Yet he still said nothing.</p><p>He was so cute. He looked like he would never hurt a fly. So innocent yet so strong. His frame was broad, and his shoulders muscular, yet his touch was gentle and his fingers long but rounded, firm but delicate. His eyes had such an intensity to them you couldn’t help but feel more and more attracted to him. And the way he was looking at you (at your foot, actually) so sternly was only turning you further on. You soon got lost in visions of what you’d love him to do to you, right there and then, in that car. Oh, how you wished he would drag his fingers up, up, up to your burning core, to your naked pussy that was starting to drip and smear down your skin.</p><p>He eventually managed to remove one shoe and moved to the other one.</p><p>You sighed again and flexed your free foot and your toes, grimacing at the sharp pain that shot all along it. Bodyguard Do made a funny noise at that moment too, and shook in a weird way, and you realized you’d accidentally tickled him with your toes. Your drunken, rusty brain gears halted their slow turning once again. </p><p><em> What? </em> </p><p>Serious, stern bodyguard Do… was ticklish? </p><p>You couldn’t help the smile that spread over your face at this unexpected discovery. Growing even giddier, you started to purposely tickle him, pressing your big toe against his chest.</p><p>“Miss…!” He complained, looking at you with his beautiful eyes open wide, his mouth agape in disbelief. He was trying to wiggle out of your reach, but he wasn’t letting your foot go. “Stop, please.” </p><p>Oh, you were most definitely not stopping. The pushing and pulling on your shoe clasps and straps only got rougher.</p><p>“I said stop.” He struggled. “Miss...!”</p><p>“Make me.” You replied, not even trying to hide your smile. It was the alcohol talking, but to hell with it.</p><p>You <em> almost </em>regretted your words the instant he lifted his eyes to yours, his expression incredulous. It wasn’t often you managed to elicit such a strong reaction in him. But his pupils were dilated and there was a certain, almost imperceptible, flush to his face.</p><p>"W-wha…?" He stuttered.</p><p>He stuttered! At that moment, you knew you had this. He was yours. So you smiled.</p><p>"I said ‘make me’." You repeated, your eyes —full of mischief— not leaving his.</p><p>He blinked.</p><p>"Miss... You're tipsy." He finally said, like that changed something.</p><p>"Mhm, yes, I am." You giggled.</p><p>You stilled for a second, and bodyguard Do took advantage of that to finally pull your second shoe off your foot. Yet you continued to giggle like a schoolgirl. He placed both shoes carefully on the floor of the car. As he leaned slightly forward to do this, you quickly shot your hand out and grabbed him by his suit tie. </p><p>He froze.</p><p>Time seemed to stop as you started to slowly pull him towards you. He offered no resistance, letting himself be pulled until he could no longer stand straight and had to put his hands on either side of your head. Now leveled with you, he stared into your eyes and gulped. He gulped! All you could think was how sexy his throat was.</p><p>“You have no idea,” you emphasized the word <em> no </em>, “how much you turn me on, bodyguard Do.”</p><p>The shift in his expression was almost totally unnoticeable, but you saw it. He was battling his strong sense of duty, his resolve weakening by the minute.</p><p>“My name is Kyungsoo,” he simply informed you. </p><p>You smiled, pleasantly surprised at his easy compliance with the currently developing situation. And then, very quickly, like he’d committed some unforgivable crime, he added: </p><p>“...miss.”</p><p>“Kyungsoo... “ You repeated, tasting his name in your mouth. “What a nice name.”</p><p>You didn’t expect bodyguard Do to say anything, especially not after you resumed pulling on his tie, making him lower his head towards yours. He remained silent as you brought your lips to his, and then he just closed his eyes.</p><p>He kissed you slowly. Painstakingly so. He cradled your face in his hands first, his warm fingers brushing off the bits of glittery eyeshadow scattered on your cheeks. He took his time to open his lips and finally taste you with his tongue. Then he tilted your chin gently with his fingers, and, turning his head a little, he deepened the kiss. Warmth enveloped you all over, and you started to get impatient.</p><p>You slid one hand downwards to grab at his junk. He almost flinched in surprise but said nothing, and simply continued kissing you. He didn’t seem to mind as you drunkenly fumbled with his pants buttons, trying to make your way to his dick. You almost broke the kiss to look when you finally found it because, damn, he was <em> big </em>. You rubbed it enthusiastically, enjoying the way it threw his rhythm off. Bodyguard Do shuddered, and looked at you under heavy lidded eyes. </p><p>“Miss…” He moaned, his voice rough but sweet like liquid honey.</p><p>There was something in his eyes you couldn’t quite place. However, his face soon turned soft in pleasure with every stroke of your hand on his cock. It drew a smile of satisfaction on your face. Well, well, well, wasn’t bodyguard Do a sight to behold…</p><p>His hands on your body let you know you were on the right path to work him up just the way you wanted. His fingers slid under your dress and pushed it upwards, the white fabric gathering around your waist, leaving your bare pussy on perfect display for him to appreciate and touch. </p><p>Ok, so <em> now </em>there was absolutely no way he wouldn’t comment on that. Didn’t men love when women wore no underwear? Yet still not a single word came from his lips. You huffed in frustration.</p><p>“You saw me go out with no panties on and you did nothing about it?” You teased. “What kind of bodyguard are you?”</p><p>He answered you like it was obvious:</p><p>“It’s not my job to police how you dress, miss.”</p><p>“But you knew.” You insisted.</p><p>“Yes, miss.”</p><p>“And it didn’t turn you on?”</p><p>He hesitated before answering, and that alone brought a big smile to your lips. Finally! Some sort of reaction! You had no idea why you were so adamant on being the main cause of distress in your bodyguard’s life, but it was an addictive thing to watch.</p><p>“It... did, miss.” He stuttered. “Very much.”</p><p>Your smile turned triumphant at his words. That was all you’d wanted to hear. You hadn’t been rubbing yourself against him for nothing, after all! On a future occasion you’d make him elaborate on that, but, for now, you were growing tired of his agonizing caressing on your hips. You had already been teased enough for the night.</p><p>“So, please, please,” you begged, pouting at him, as you started to undo his tie and shirt buttons, “tell me there’s a condom somewhere in this car.”</p><p>Bodyguard Do looked you up and down with hungry eyes. Gosh, he was sexy.</p><p>“There is.” He answered.</p><p>A smile tugged at the corners of your mouth, and you made no effort to repress it. He really knew how to make you happy.</p><p>“This is why you’re my favorite bodyguard.” You said, undoing one last button.</p><p>He took his time to disenthrall himself from you, unhurriedly dragging his gaze all along your body, like he still couldn’t believe this was happening, before pulling his eyes away. Eventually, he did move away from you and he perched himself over the front seats to look for the aforementioned condom.</p><p>You took a good look at his round, firm ass while he did that. He really looked that good all around. Your sisters were going to be green with envy once you told them you’d fucked him in a parking garage.</p><p>He cut your train of thought for the umpteenth time that night by coming into view with the condom in his hands, his brow furrowed and his dark eyes focused on the task of opening it. Gosh, those eyes… You were feeling so needy, so wet, it almost hurt.</p><p>“Please, hurry.” You moaned, squeezing his wrist.</p><p>His fingers seemed to falter at your touch but he still sped up, as obedient as always, and he was completely ready in no time. He slid his hands up your hips, and your skin shivered under his touch.</p><p>“Let me know if it hurts.” He warned, positioning himself at your entrance.</p><p>You almost threw your head back in laughter.</p><p>“Don’t give yourself so much credi-- ohh!”</p><p>You opened your eyes wide at the invasion of the thick tip of his cock, already stretching you out so deliciously it almost made you dizzy.</p><p>"Are you OK?" He asked, halting his movement in panic.</p><p>“I’m more than OK. Go on.” You reassured him, breathlessly, and he obeyed.</p><p>You made yourself as comfortable as you could on the car’s backseat. This was too good. Too good to be true. Bodyguard Do continued to press himself inside of you slowly, and you noticed he was breathing through his teeth, at times even holding his breath, as if the task demanded his full attention. You didn’t care, though. You writhed under him, savoring the sight of his furrowed brow and the feeling of his cock burying itself in your warmth inch by inch. Your back arched on its own. You’d hit the jackpot with him that night.</p><p>"God, where had you been all this time…" You moaned, more to yourself than to him. </p><p>"Do you like it?" He murmured, as if the answer wasn't obvious enough. </p><p>You simply nodded in reply.</p><p>"Go deeper." You commanded.</p><p>"I'm trying…"</p><p>He was struggling to reposition himself in the narrow space the car offered. You had no idea when he had closed the door but, obviously, that only made it harder to move around. No matter how luxurious, a car was still a car. You, of all people, knew that very well.</p><p>“Ugh… c’mon...” You whined, and made a huge effort to search for his name in your dizzy mind. “Kyungsoo…” you finally said, feeling triumphant to have remembered it, “fuck me, please. Fuck me hard. It’s all I’m asking of you!”</p><p>Your voice turned perfectly desperate at the end, and you were pleased to find out it had the expected effect on him, his fingers digging more forcefully into the flesh of your hips, his eyes creasing with worry at the urgency of your request.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, his voice and movements turning frantic. “Just wait a minute.”</p><p>Pulling away from you for a moment, he pulled his pants up precariously, not even bothering to fasten them. Next thing you knew, he was practically kicking the car’s door open. After quickly checking the immediate surroundings of the car, he stepped outside, turned to you, and caught you in his arms. You couldn’t help a surprised cry at that, and you automatically grabbed onto his sturdy shoulders as he easily carried you to the frontal part of the car like you weighed nothing. Once he was sure you were both at least partially hidden by the car and the wall, he carefully lowered you onto the car’s hood.</p><p>A thrill traveled along your body when you saw the look in his eyes. He was really going to fuck you there, in a dark corner of the parking garage, where anybody could see you, surrounded by the smell of asphalt and burnt rubber, while you wore a wrinkly, skimpy dress and his own suit jacket.</p><p>He fixed his piercing eyes on yours and gripped your hips. He pulled you towards him until your ass was on the edge of the car hood and then pushed your legs open. Without a second thought, he buried himself to the hilt inside of you in one rough motion, this time so abruptly and deeply you couldn’t help the scream of pleasure that tore from your throat.</p><p>“Miss, be quiet, please.” He asked, and he brushed one of his delicate fingers against your lips.</p><p>Your head was still spinning from the powerful, merciless thrust that had rendered your mind blank. Quiet, he’d said? There was no way you could utter a single word, much less even move, perched precariously as you were on top of the car hood. You flapped your hands around for support, but the smooth surface of the car was of no use.</p><p>Bodyguard Do then pulled his thick length from inside of you at a painstakingly slow pace, his eyes never leaving yours all throughout, making you whimper under him from the slow drag of his cock along your walls and folds, so intensely delicious it sent waves of pleasure along your entire body.</p><p>One second later he grabbed both of your wrists and pulled them above your head, then rammed his cock in your heat once again, forcefully shoving you up the car hood. He held your arms in place in this new position, and started to push in your throbbing pussy.</p><p>“Miss, please…”</p><p>You barely heard him whisper among your desperate cries. He was snapping his hips into you in such a perfect angle you lost the ability to think, much less to act. The pressure in your abdomen kept tightening with each slow but relentless thrust, and your arms were still perfectly pinned in place by his strong grip. You were completely at his mercy.</p><p>“You really have to be quiet now.” He lowered his face to yours and started alternating between kissing your lips, your face or your neck, all in a fruitless effort to shut you up. “Miss, be quiet, please...”</p><p>It didn’t matter how much he pleaded and insisted. Once he quickened the pace, your moans turned into full-blown sobs. The tip of his cock was hitting places so deep inside you it made all the sensations increase to an almost unbearable extreme. Your incoming orgasm was building and building with every slam of his hips. You started to feel tears gathering in your eyes, all from the overwhelmingly intense pleasure. Your body was already teetering on the edge of release and bodyguard Do just kept fucking you, so good, just never stopping, helping you chase your orgasm push after push, like a glass of water fills drop by drop. And, just like surface tension can be broken by a single droplet, he pushed once again and that finally sent you over the edge. </p><p>You came just as one single tear started to run down your cheek. You came harder than ever before. The pressure inside of you snapped, and it filled your entire body with pleasure in big gentle waves that had you gasping for air. Your vision turned white and you thrashed and shook on top of that car, clenching around the throbbing cock inside of you, your body held firmly in place by bodyguard Do’s strong hands and his own warm body.</p><p>“Miss…!”</p><p>His hoarse, honeyed voice came to your ears like a foreign sound as you were still recovering from your high. He sounded distressed, although you didn’t understand why.</p><p>It took your brain a couple of minutes to start working again. Bodyguard Do was looking at you attentively when you finally managed to speak.</p><p>“You know my name, don’t you?” You asked, your words slurred. “Why don’t you use it?”</p><p>His mouth went agape for a short moment, as he looked for the right words.</p><p>“It wouldn’t be… appropriate, miss.”</p><p>You were too dizzy, too drunk, to laugh, but his foolishness still drew a smile to your face. So polite and loyal, even when he was balls-deep into you...</p><p>“Don’t be silly.” You told him. “You’ll want to scream it when I suck you off until you beg me to stop.”</p><p>That was what you intended to do, but all of a sudden, without a word, he resumed his thrusting in your over-sensitive pussy, and the feeling was too good to refuse, so you simply stayed there as he released your wrists to grab you by your hips and started chasing his own orgasm, the mix of pleasure and pain now sending you into completely unknown territories.</p><p>You moaned again, this time a lot softer in volume. God, could he really take you to a second orgasm like the one you just had? You might need to get down on your knees and pray to him if he did. His pace was starting to falter, though. His grip on your flesh was so hard you wouldn’t be surprised if it bruised the next day. Your head was more lucid now, and that allowed you to recall his name again.</p><p>“Kyungsoo…” You sighed, pretty sure of the effect it’d have on him.</p><p>He looked up when he heard his name coming from your mouth in the shape of a moan, and that allowed you to witness the beauty that was his orgasming face. As he thrusted more and more erratically into you, his face turned soft, melty; his plush lips took the shape of an ‘o’ and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He whimpered softly, and it was a rough, deep, rumbly sound.</p><p>As he grabbed your waist with great strength, he pumped himself empty inside of you, eventually burying his face into your neck. You felt his frenzied breathing on your skin and you slid your hands along his strong, warm body.</p><p>Some long moments afterwards, when he’d finally gained his breath back and the sweat on his temple was beginning to dry, he straightened himself up and looked deeply into your eyes.</p><p>You gave him a cocky smile and a questioning raised eyebrow. You bet he’d never even dreamed of fucking his boss’ daugther, much less like this. You had surely just blown his mind. For a second, it seemed like he was going to say something, but then, he didn’t.</p><p>Instead, however, he began to kiss you.</p><p>Slowly and softly, but passionately, and a little sloppily at first, he held your head in his hands and brushed his lips against yours. He directed your mouth towards his so he had better access to kiss you deeper and you felt a deep sigh in his chest.</p><p>All the snarky comments you were thinking about the mindblowing sex you’d just had suddenly vanished from your head. What was he doing?</p><p>Not really knowing what to do, you just laid there, on top of the car, with your messy hair and messy clothes, relishing the taste of his tongue and the gentle strokes of his fingers on your face. Through your half-opened eyelids you saw a blurry image of his furrowed brow: the same look on his face he sported when he was deeply focused on something.</p><p>He spent a few good minutes kissing you like this while his dick softened inside of you. And little by little, the silence around you in that dark parking garage slowly became harder and harder to ignore.</p><p>You were left pretty much speechless at the uncalled for act of... fondness, if that was going what you were going to call it. And the kiss had been baffling on its own, but then he did something even more unexpected, something you’d never even seen him do in all the months he’d been working for your family. </p><p>He smiled. </p><p>At you. His lips took the shape of a heart, and he smiled fondly while he slowly took your face in. He didn’t even seem to mind that you were too frozen, too shocked, to return the smile. </p><p>After what seemed like an hour to you, his mouth went slowly back to normal, to his usually stern gesture, except there was now a certain softness to it that most people probably wouldn’t notice, but that you couldn’t possibly ignore. He pecked your lips one last time and then, only then, he moved away from you, finally pulling out his dick from you.</p><p>He got re-dressed quickly. You, slowly breaking out of your petrified state, started to put your dress back in its place, pulling the fabric back down your hips and over your breasts like you were in a trance. You were still processing the kiss, wondering if there was anything you needed to say. </p><p>Then, as he often did, bodyguard Do wrapped his own suit jacket, the one you had been wearing during the whole affair, tighter around your body.</p><p>"Don't get cold, miss.” He said, his eyes softer than ever on you. “I’ll drive you home, now."</p><p>His hands leaned just a second too longer than usual on you before he stepped away.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So let me be totally honest: I fell out of love with this fic in the middle of editing it, but I do have to go back to studying so I’m just gonna leave it as it is, and I’ll maybe edit it in the future. </p><p>I thank you from the bottom of my heart for reading it, and please let me know if you enjoyed it, or if you have any criticism about it, which I’m always open to (as well as grammar corrections, since English is not my first language). </p><p>Have a nice day, and take care!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>